


iii: under the still-rising sun in Chinese

by ch20529



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Barry 在稍晚再度拜訪時，Eddie 的病房裡一片漆黑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	iii: under the still-rising sun in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank unholyconfessions who let me translate this cute work.
> 
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Me too. He was really cute. I was half expecting him to just hug the life out of Barry when Iris left the room, but then Joe ruined the fun.
> 
> I can't wait to see it! Thank you for translating it. :-)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2670113

警告：  
這篇的配對是Eddie/ Barry 無差  
但肉渣偏Eddie/ Barry，請看清楚配對  
有1x07劇透  
有輕微Eddie/Iris BG 內容

III: Under the Still-Rising Sun，  
by unholyconfessions

 

簡介：

當Barry 在稍晚再度拜訪時，Eddie 的病房裡一片漆黑。

正文：

Barry 以前從來沒想過他竟然會享受在光天化日下當街被槍指著的感覺，他也從未想過當他剛好壓線趕著去上班時，第一個看到的案子竟然是被燒得不成人樣的屍體。而且老天啊…那個味道實在是…光看那慘狀就讓他的胃活像是被狠掐了一樣。

「我希望你們倆都沒吃早餐」當Barry 聽到身後傳來兩個人的腳步聲時，他轉過身來對向他走來的Joe 和Eddie 這麼說。

當Eddie 看到Barry 的時他眼裡閃過一絲驚訝，而Barry 轉回這具屍體並向兩位警探補充更多案子的細節。Barry根據屍體的狀況越分析他越覺得這個案子應該、也許、大概是超人類所為，從Joe 的語氣聽來他也這麼覺得。

「我們首先要找出這具屍體的身份」當Barry 拿著相機給屍體拍照存證時Joe 開口說道。

可是Eddie 的語氣聽起來存疑多了，甚至Barry 覺得有一絲被逗樂的意味，Eddie 站在屍體對面和Barry 面對面的說「這具屍體的臉都糊成一團了，拍照哪能認得出來他是誰呢？」

Barry 發現當他看向Eddie時他克制不住嘴角的笑容，他擡起一邊的眉毛看著Eddie咧嘴笑著。「我可厲害了！」Barry用自信的語氣說道。

而Eddie隻是一言不發的繼續笑著看著Barry，但是Barry 在Eddie眼中看到他對自己和Joe 全然的信任，而且照著Joe的說法這是件好事。

「拜托別再這麼說了。」Joe在經過Barry身旁聽唸道。

Barry 拿起他的裝備到Joe 的身旁詢問Joe 是否沒事，但是Joe 並沒有和Barry說太多，Barry 心想還是別太急切得好所以他隻是點點頭看著Joe說「好吧」就離開了。

 

***

另一件出乎Barry 預料的事是他竟然會失去他的神速力，當雷流穿過他的身體並奪走他的神速力時，那種感覺一點都比不上失去力量就沒有辦法再幫助人來得痛。

當Barry 知道他可能再也沒有辦法把神速力拿回來時，那種貫徹全身的空虛感讓他嚇壞了，甚至讓他動了想要放棄的念頭。

或許Dr. Wells 想出來的辦法還不知道是否行得通，Barry 也知道最好別期待太高免得之後會更加失望。

在Barry向Caitlin傾訴完失去神速力後他內心是感到多麼的無助，而Caitlin 傾身向前似乎要給他一個吻，可惜被突然闖進來的Cisco 打斷了。

Barry 不免心裡思索著如果Iris 知道了他的處境是否也會給他一個吻。

雖然他可以肯定Eddie 一定會這麼做的。 

***

自從Barry 成為閃電俠後，他的人生就從平凡無奇變成時時充滿了意外事件。

神速力者、能操縱天氣的人、凡被她碰觸過的東西都會引爆的女人、能鋼鐵化的惡霸，還有出現在S.T.A.R.S 實驗室看起來能放出百萬伏特的雷電人，這些超自然的事情Barry 都還能接受良好。

但是當他從Singh 隊長那裡知道Iris 被作為人質劫持時，他內心全慌了。

***

在Barry 拿回他的神速力並阻止雷電人Zappy 把他們全殺了之後，Barry 做的第一件事是衝去警察局。

Barry 到達警察局時這裡看起來就像是個犯罪現場，四週圍了黃布條，S.W.A.T 在周遭戒備著，緊張的氣氛在空氣中凝結讓人盡乎窒息，當Barry 快速的掃視一遍現場卻找不到Iris 時他的胃部像是灌了鉛般的下沉。 

這時Barry 看到被放在病床上經過他眼前的Eddie ，那剎那Barry 的腦中蹦出無數種可能發生過的情況，得到Singh 隊長的眼神示意後Barry 快步走向Eddie 並跟在病床旁邊，在送走Eddie 之後Barry持續搜尋著Iris 的身影。

不到一分鐘Barry 就找到Iris 了，她正坐著樓梯的最頂端而Joe 正用手臂環抱著她另一隻手輕輕撫摸著她的頭髮，看到這景象Barry總算放下一直屏住的呼吸並開心的笑了。Iris很好，她沒事。

***

Barry 去醫院看望Eddie 時，Eddie 聽起來活像是喝了500杯Caitlin 的私釀一樣瘋。

「Hey, Allen！」Eddie 興奮的大叫著，活像是他已經長達一年沒有看到Barry似的。

「Hey, Eddie。」Barry笑著把帶來的花連同花瓶放在Eddie 病床上的桌子。

「你還帶花來，太好了！」Eddie又笑又叫的，Barry 很確定Eddie現在想必神志不清了。

「你整晚都哪去了？」Iris 離開Eddie 邊走過來給Barry 一個擁抱並開口問道。

Barry 努力克制著自己不能沉迷在這個擁抱裡，並且強迫自己把目光定在Eddie身上。「在家裡，想要趁冰淇淋融化前把它們全吃完。」Barry笑著撒了個謊。

「我喜歡冰淇淋！」Eddie傻笑著說。

Barry微笑著看向Eddie並在Iris 解釋Eddie因為吃了止痛藥的關係情緒亢奮表示理解。

Eddie 的目光看起來並沒有對焦，他的目光跟著Iris 的背影，接著又看向Joe 和Barry ，但是他似乎沒特定看著誰。接著Iris說她要去買杯咖啡就離開了，Barry走向Eddie 身旁詢問他是否覺得好點了，然後他接住了被Joe 一掌掃下的花瓶，雖然在Barry把花瓶放回桌上時Joe 看起來有些抱歉但他也對Barry 的神速力回復了感到慶幸。

「我猜你現在好多了。」Joe悄聲的對Barry說。

Barry 笑著點頭回答：「是啊。」

***

之後Barry 以閃電俠的身份在天台和Iris 見面，這次他沒有吻Iris ，但是他保證不會再遲到了。而Iris 忘了拿她的咖啡。

有輕微肉渣

***

 

當Barry 在稍晚再度拜訪時，Eddie 的病房裡一片漆黑。

Iris 和Joe 都回家了，Barry 用Iris 如果太累的話怎麼有辦法照顧Eddie的理由把她勸走了。

Iris 雖然妥協，但是她向Joe 保證隻要她一睡醒她就要回來Eddie 身邊。就Barry 對Iris 的了解她至少會睡到隔天。

進到Eddie病房後Barry 笑著拉過一張椅子安靜的坐到Eddie身旁，並想辦法讓自己舒服一點。

房內隻有微弱的月光撒在Eddie 身上，Barry 可以看到Eddie 的胸口隨著呼吸緩慢但堅定的起伏著。Barry 輕輕嘆了口氣，他的手指交叉著但是突然間…

「Allen？」

Barry 嚇得從椅子上跳起來，但是聽到Eddie 的咳嗽聲他很快的向前用自己的手覆蓋上Eddie的，當Barry 輕捏Eddie的手指時他感覺到一陣冰涼。

「Hey, Eddie」這是Barry 今晚第二次這麼問好了。

Eddie無力的動了動手指，雖然Eddie可能根本看不到Barry 還是開心的笑了。

「我很抱歉，當時我沒有在你們身邊。」Barry坐回椅子上，但他還是輕握著Eddie的手，接著他又補了一句「保護她」

Eddie又咳了幾聲用一種近乎嘶嘶聲的音量說：「沒事的，Allen。我想我們都能照顧自己。」

Barry哼哼表示同意，可是他還是忍不住皺著眉頭說：「你們可能會死，我那時候不在你們身邊，我甚至不在你身邊，你看現在…」

「Iris 沒事。」Eddie突然打斷Barry的話，當他們倆都停下來時Eddie輕輕捏了下Barry 的手說：「而且我頂得住一發子彈的，別對自己太嚴厲了，你沒辦法拯救所有人。」

Barry 努力的想回答些什麼，可是字句卻卡在嚨喉間怎麼也說不出口。Barry 發現自己的目光在牆與牆之間流轉著，兩人之間的沉默好像一座高牆將他們隔開，他的身體在這一天發生的事後隻剩下所剩無幾的力量，可是Eddie冰涼的手促使他的腦袋繼續轉動。

「你好熱（You are hot）。」當Barry 將手覆蓋上Eddie更加冰冷的額頭時Eddie忍不住說道。

Barry不好意思的回答：「謝謝，我想從來沒有人對我這麼說過。」

「你明白我在說什麼，Allen。」Eddie用一種比平時的嗓音更低的音量說道，Barry聽了之後整個人僵在坐位上「雖然有時候我發現這很讓人難以置信。」

Barry笑著接受了這個直白的稱讚，然後伸手將他口袋裡的手機放在床邊的桌子上，當他再次擡起頭來時Eddie正笑著看他。

「Hey」Barry 發現Eddie看著他的唇時他沒有躲避，隻是同樣回覆了「Hey」他不想抗拒這個，一點也不。

當Eddie的目光鎖定在他身上時Barry感到他的唇似乎越發乾燥，他現在可以將Eddie看得一清二楚，而且他可以在Eddie的目光中看到某種含意，某種通常不會發生在他身上，但是他很希望能在Iris身上看到的東西。

意識到目光的含意後Barry緊張的做了吞嚥的動，但在寂靜無聲的病房內這顯然太刺耳了。

Barry 腦中的意識叫他該快跑，但是他的身體卻順從肌肉記憶傾身向前將唇吻上Eddie 的。

老實說這個吻不算完美，他更像是吻上了Eddie的臉頰而不是唇，可是也足夠讓他的胃扭成好幾個結了。

「我答應她我不會再遲到了。」當Barry 結束這個吻時他將額頭貼著Eddie說「我也再也不會對你遲到了，Eddie。」

「Allen」Eddie懶洋洋的笑著說「你不用這麼做的。」

Barry笑著點頭回答道：「我知道。」然後他從椅子上起身好坐在Eddie的病床上，他的背和Eddie貼向Eddie但目光依舊沒有移開。「但我想這麼做。」

當他們四目交接時Eddie 的眼神像是被點亮了一樣，而Barry 發現他怎麼也無法轉移自己目光。

甚至當Eddie 冰涼的手指悄悄伸進他的毛衣輕按上他的肋骨時他都沒有拒絕，Eddie 的大拇指慢調斯理的在他身上遊移著而當Eddie的手指移到他的背上時Barry 感覺到一陣興奮的刺激感竄上自己的脊椎。

「Eddie」Barry 聽到他的音量像是耳語一邊的細微，當戰慄感再一次襲來時他努力的找回原本的注意力「我做不到。」

可是Eddie 的手指沒有停下來，反而進而下移到Barry 的肚臍旁，Barry 覺得他快喘不過氣，大腦要停止轉運了。

Eddie 的手又移回Barry 的背部，並且拉著Barry 的毛衣一點、一點的往上推動直到Barry 順著Eddie的動作把毛衣連同襯衫一同脫下。

四週的冷空氣瞬間襲上Barry 的皮膚惹得他倒抽一口氣。但是很快Barry 便用他的神速力產生熱能讓自己暖和起來，可是Eddie 貼在Barry 脊椎上唇依舊讓他全身緊繃著。

Barry 發現眼前他唯一發得出來的音節隻剩下Eddie 的名字，同時Eddie 向上撫過他的胸前並輕輕貼在他的心上，這時他們的距離又拉的更近了。

Barry 拱起身來沉醉在Eddie觸碰中，他閉起雙眼讓睫毛撲撲的閃爍著，任由他的思緒飛舞好將自己更深入享受這段接觸。

「Allen」Eddie輕聲喚著他。「你確定嗎？」

Barry 的雙手緊抓著床沿的被單好支撐著自己，然後他點點頭，他不敢想像如果再放任自己下去他會做出什麼事。

Eddie的手和唇從Barry 身上離開，讓Barry 有時間能從缺氧的狀態中緩過氣來。

然後Barry 轉頭越過自己的肩膀瞥見Eddie跪在床單上盯著他的背，如同他沒有預料到Barry 的回答一樣。

這時穿透窗簾進來的光線已由銀白轉為淡金色，從點亮病房的光判斷太陽已經升起，Iris 可能很快就會過來了。

當他們的目前再次交會時無聲的疑問在他們之間流動，但是兩人都沒有開口回答，他們都心知肚明他們不該這麼做…他們不能這麼做…或許不是現在，甚至是永遠。

「我…」Barry 清了清喉嚨喃喃說道：「我該走了。」

如果Barry 想的話他大可瞬間就消失個沒影，但是他沒這麼做。反之，Barry揀起被丟在一旁的衣服並穿回去，然後在Eddie 躺回床上時幫他把枕頭拍好並拉上棉被。

Barry多站了一會兒，當他伸手抹去額頭上的汗水時他的目光一直沒離開醫院死白的地闆，同時Barry 腦中努力思索著該說什麼才好，任何讓他聽起來不像是要落跑的話都可以。

可是直到他走到門邊還是想不出來，最後Barry 停在門邊，轉身擡起眉毛看著Eddie問：「你…」

「好的。」

Barry疑惑的眨了眨眼：「你甚至不曉得我要問你什麼。」

「答案是『好』，Allen。我很樂意和你一起吃冰淇淋」

這下Barry一點也不想去弄懂Eddie是怎麼猜到他的問題了，他隻是呵呵的笑出聲來，而Eddie 也笑著回望著他。

Barry 向Eddie比了個道別的手勢說：「我得走。」

Eddie 了解的點頭回答：「去吧。」

接著，Barry 用他的神速力從Iris 和Joe 身邊跑過離開了。

End


End file.
